Hope
by silverbluehues
Summary: 5 years after loosing Li, she finds him again, how would they act, what would they say? Find out Read and Review.
1. Prologue

"There is hope." She said as she saw the star card that was created just now.  
  
She turned the card revealing it. In the middle of it was a picture of heart with wings and was written hope.  
  
She touched it with her forehead and closed her eye.   
  
"I hope we meet again Li, somewhere, sometime...soon" tears began to fall from her eye.   
  
****************  
  
Next day.... At school  
  
"Sakura what happened? Why are you so depressed?" Madison asked with concern.  
  
"Li-Li's gone" tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"He's go..gone" Madison was shocked.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"The day before yesterday his mother called and he said that there was no more strange things happening. So...so she asked him to go back home." She burst out crying.  
  
Others were watching them.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" one of them asked.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
The teacher came into the class.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Li won't be coming to school anymore. He went to China." he said.  
  
Sakura tried to control herself. "I know there's hope. He'll come back someday" she thought.  
  
She looked up to the teacher, her eyes were red for crying.  
  
"What is it Sakura? Is there anything bothering you?" he asked concerning the red eyes.   
  
"No sir, something must have gone into eye." she sniffed.  
  
He understood she was lying but didn't ask anymore.  
  
*********************  
After school was finished.  
  
At the school yard.  
  
"Sakura, you love him don't you?" Madison knew why she was so sad.  
  
Sakura stopped there shocked. She went wide-eyed.  
  
"I-I don't know." she said nervously. She really didn't know, what if she was in love with him?  
  
"I think you're" Madison said  
  
"Li always felt love for you, but you're too naive to understand. I always laughed at him when I realised it, he was too shy around you, and mostly he would give his life to protect you. And....now when he's gone you realised how precious he was to you." she stated.  
  
"Don't you?" she asked again.  
  
"I...yes." Sakura said.  
  
"So what are you gonna do about it?" Madison asked.  
  
"Just hope." Sakura said.  
  
"Just hope?" Madison was surprised. "I know there's nothing to do but..."  
  
"Yesterday, I cried when I realised he was gone. My tears fell to the ground and it formed a new star card." She brought out the card and gave it to Madison.  
  
As she turned it she saw a heart with wings. "Hope?"  
  
"Yes, I hope that he'll come back someday soon." Sakura said "And I know it'll come true." 


	2. A second chance

***********************  
  
5 years later. Sakura is 18 and Li is 19.  
  
February 14th.  
Valentines day.  
  
Li was walking through the streets and watching his new homeplace. Japan.  
  
He remembered many memories of his and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura...where are you?" he thought.  
  
"It's been so many years since I last saw you. I..just hope we meet again."  
  
He entered a cards gallery and bought a valentines card. He wrote:  
  
Sakura,  
  
I'll love you forever.  
  
  
Before he could finish writing his name,a single tear fell from his eye to Sakura's name.   
  
"NO!" he started rubbing it sofly trying not to waste the most beautiful card he've found in days, and there were only two of these cards in the store. As he was walking busily with preventng the card to be damaged. He bumped into someone.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry" he picked the card that fell into ground. He looked at the face of the beautiful Japanese girl and felt drowning in those green glittery eyes.  
  
Those eyes were so familier but he could've sworn he didn't see her before. He just arrived at Japan yesterday, he's sure that he didn't see her before. But he did stay at Japan when he was 14.  
  
"It's...okay" she replied. "his eyes.....so familier" she thought.  
  
"Here's your card".  
  
"Oh! thanks" he didn't know what to say. "This guy is so familier" she thought.  
  
They both left each not knowing that he/she was the one they've been searching for.  
  
**********************  
  
"Sakura, you're still collecting those vallentines day cards for Li, aren't you?" Madesin asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. She though faintly remembered his face but never forgot the love for him.  
  
"You know what, I bumped into a handsome guy in the cards gallery yesterday. And by mistake we exchanged cards. I think he did it on purpose cause inside the card I found out it was on my name"  
  
"How is he?" Madison sounded interested.  
  
"Well, like I said he was handsome, his eyes....." she shook her head "Oh! did I say he was Chinese?"   
  
"May be he's coming back." Madison said.  
  
Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes.   
  
"Why didn't I realise it when it was time? Why why?" she mentally blamed herself.  
  
"He once was leaving after I became the master. But I now know he didn't leave, just because of me." she thought as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
A teacher came and took everybody's attention "students let me introduce you to a new student from China".  
  
China took Sakura's attention.  
  
"This is Li"  
  
Sakura skipped her heart beat.  
  
"Can it be? Is it really him, maybe he knew it was me all along and did the trick." she thought.  
  
Of all students Sakura took Li's attention.  
  
"Hey it's the girl from that gallery, I should ask her of my card." he thought.  
  
"Li please take your seat" the teacher pointed the seat beside Sakura, who was sitting behind Madison.  
  
"Maybe college in Japan won't be that bad" Li thought as he saw many friendly faces.  
  
;-----------------------  
  
Sorry for such short fic, I'm not coming up with something yet. 


	3. So close

Few hours after the college..  
  
Sakura was retuning home from Madison's house. It was getting late the sun was almost setting so she took a short alley through a dark path of Tomoeda.  
  
She was walking alone humming a song to herself when she heard a voice.  
  
There were six men.  
  
"Helloooo there babe, what you're doing here?" one of them asked with a wicked look on his face.   
  
She didn't answer, she started to walk her way again.  
  
He blocked her path spreading his arms to the side.   
  
"I thought I asked you something."  
  
"Let me go" Sakura said with a stern look in her face.  
  
"Tough young lady...eh?" another man came from the back and put his hand on her right shoulder.  
  
She lowered her shoulder inorder to leave his hands.  
  
"Stay here and play with us." Another came with an evil grin.  
  
"Move out of my way." She screamed angrily.  
  
"If you don't want to play we're sorry but we'ld, hehe" The second one said.  
  
The fourth one threw it's cigar on the ground and stepped on it. He came and grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him.  
  
"Don't be angry miss, we just one a little fun." He grinned wickedly.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do, she can blow them up with few chants but would it be right to reveal herself, for the sake of her life, ofcourse...  
  
"Leave her alone" her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice.  
  
"Li?" she thought.  
  
"Kid get lost from here." the guy who was holding commanded.  
  
Li remained silent and unmoving.  
  
"I'm tellng to move away" the guy said.  
  
Li started to walk towards them. Two of them backed off.  
  
"I said back off" the guy who was holding Sakura left her and lunged towards Li to punch him.  
  
But before he could touch Li, he was unconscious. This made the others trembled in fear.   
  
"What the.." the second one who was once holding Sakura's shoulder couldn't even finish his words, all he saw was a foot coming towards him then a loud bone cracking noise and he blacked out.  
  
Two down four to go.  
  
One of them brought out a knife from behind him.  
  
Sakura saw this and cried loud "Behind you"  
  
Li didn't need to be warned, he was ready, a hard kick to the sneaky guy's face and he remained motionless.  
  
Three more.  
  
Now three of them attacked together with knives in each ones hand.  
  
A right hand punch to the man on the right, a left one on the guy on the left, and a right kick to the back of his where a guy tried to slash him,  
  
As all of them were distracted, Li jumped into the air and used two of his strongest kicks on the first two, the fell unconscious.  
  
As he turned the one left alone trembled in fear and then wasting no time he took of running out of there.  
  
Li turned now with a gentle, warm smile towards Sakura.  
  
***************  
  
"I could've protected myself" she said as she walked with him towards her house.  
  
"Really?" Li smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you just showed up when I was preparing myself." She protested not to be seemed as weak girl.  
  
"Oh! What am I saying, I should thank you not to talk about these silly things." Sakura realised "Thanks"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"No really, thanks a lot." Sakura said.   
  
"So what were you doing there?" she asked as they were walking over a small bridge which was over a lake.  
  
"Just passing, you?" he asked   
  
"I was retuning home from my friend Madison's house."   
  
"Oh what's you name?" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
He stopped walking, he was shocked, he stayed in the middle of the bridge.  
  
Sakura noticed this and stopped as well.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Av-Avalon?" he asked  
  
Sakura was frozen. Can it be him? After all these years?  
  
"It IS you."  
  
Li nodded.  
  
Both of them placed their hands on the side of the bridge supporting themselves, looking into the lake.  
  
"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I just wished to be back here." he lied.  
  
"Oh!" she was dissapointed with his answer.  
  
"Oh yes I have your card."  
  
"Keep it with you." Li answered  
  
"What?" she asked sofly.  
  
"Let it be with you, after all those years it along with the rest of my cards deserve to be with their rightful owner.....you" Li said.  
  
Tears began to fall from heras well as his.  
  
She hugged him tightly under the setting sun.   
  
Then let him go.  
  
"Li, I..."  
  
"Sakura, I.."   
  
Both of them said at the same time, and surprised by the coincidence both looked at their eyes, their very core soul.  
  
Not knowing how much father each could say, they became silent.  
  
Then again Li opened his mouth to speak  
  
"I..." he was interrupted by an ear hurting voice..  
  
"Li.. are you there" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked a mature Meelin, inside who wasn't mature at all.  
  
"Hmph! I've been looking all over for you." She then took her attention to the beautiful japanese woman "Who's this?"  
  
"It's Sakura."  
  
"It's her, your arch enemy from long time, and you're talking to her?" She raised her voice.  
  
"Well yeah, but no she wasn't an enemy but a friend." he corrected.  
"really?" she asked.  
  
Sakura was slightly dissapointed on the inside. "I'm sure he was going to say it, why did she have to come, Ohh I'm feeling like killing her."  
  
Mei Lin grabbed Li's hand and pulled him, lets go.  
  
Li loosened her grip and said you go ahead I'm coming.  
  
As she went a little far Li thought that the time was gone, and he couldn't tell Sakura now.  
  
"Lets take to your house at first."  
  
"It's Okay, I can go by myself, besides it's really near now." she said and then blamed at her for insisting to the offer "Oh well it's too late" she thought.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then.....that means goodbye for today see you tommorow."   
  
"YeaH" she said cheerfully but Li didn't notice it.  
  
He was blaming Mei Lin inside his head for interrupting his biggest moment.  
  
They parted there hoping for this moment to come back.....  
  
;------------------------------------------------  
yippee another chapter just after the day of publishment. I was just so full of this thoughts this night.  
  
Since I have insomnia I had to think all about it. 


	4. Coming back

----------------------------  
  
'_' thinking  
"_" talking  
*** change of scene  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hye, I think this may be my first and last CCS fic. And to those who didn't like my fic just be happy cause this will end in more one or two chapters.   
BTW if I get a good number of reviews I may write a humor/romance fic in here.   
  
If anything you don't like or something wrong with my fic? Feel free to tell me so that I can learn something from them.  
  
It may sound strange that they didn't recognise each other in the first place but I think its not impossible.  
I had this incident myself(but maybe because I'm a total loser.   
Please forgive me for my mistakes, it's (one of) my first fic.  
  
Okay, the truth is that I don't know the names any friends of Sakura (except Madison (Tomoyo)  
I never actually was very interested in them. I just watched CCS from after the showdown of Sakura with Yue. (Cause I liked it then) I hated the way once Sakura used to act around Julien (Yukito, I think)  
By the way, I actually watched it for Li.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
"I can't believe you just talked like as if you met him the first time" Madison exclaimed  
  
"I-I couldn't...okay, I just didn't know what to say" Sakura replied nervously.  
  
"Didn't you even try to talk about your feelings for him?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yes I did, so did he I guess, but" Sakura sighed "Mei Ling appeared out of nowhere so it didn't go on."  
  
"Oh" Madison smirked "you mean that Li-stalker is still after him, thats funny"   
  
"Take it seriously Madison, suppose they are engaged again" (Okay, I'm not sure if they were once, I just had this idea from some fics they wrote here)  
  
"You know Sakura, it doesn't matter if he is" Madison assured "What matters is he still loves or not"  
  
"He can break his engagement now but he can't wait forever to hear those three simple words from you"  
  
"Ahem" the teacher cleared his throat "Miss Madison and Miss Avalon would you save your chat for later."   
  
"Sorry sir" both said together.  
  
*********************  
  
After the classes were over.  
  
"Hye Li" Madison said.  
  
"Hi"   
  
"So...."  
  
"About Sakura?" Li looked keenly.  
  
"um...yeah.." she replied nervously.  
  
"I'ld like to talk to her face to face"  
  
"She just wanted to thank you" she said nervously not knowing where she was going.  
  
"She did, yesterday"  
  
"Oh" now she was feeling like a complete loser (like me) 'why didn't I come up with something else?'  
  
after a few minutes silence  
  
"Well then, bye" she said cheerfully and walked away.  
  
***********************  
  
'she's still the same' he shook his head.  
  
'I just hope Sakura is also the cheerful, happy girl I loved'  
  
************************  
  
"You talked with" Sakura was wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah" Madison said from the other end of the phone.  
  
"What did he say, anything about me?" she asked hopefully  
  
"well he said he'ld like to talk to you face to face"  
  
"That's....the hardest thing"  
  
"Why? you're almost there the last time" Madison said.  
  
"Well thats why, he didn't expect anything like that from me, but now he may know what I was going to say that's why he may try to avoid me" she said pretty unsure of herself.  
  
"Oh Sakura, that's silly, you know he loves you, why do you have doubt about his love?"  
  
"I don't want to break a friendship"  
  
"It won't and I can assure you that"   
  
"Thanks Madison, you're a true friend"  
  
"you're welcome, oh I've got to go, I've some works to do"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
(things are getting pretty slow huh? I'll turn the speed up.)  
*****************  
  
Saturday 4:30  
  
There was a beep at Sakura' cell phone.  
  
'Hmm...lets see what have we got here.' she thought  
  
"Oh a message" she said. "it's LI!"  
  
It read:   
  
Sakura,  
  
Will you be home at 5, I'll come to your place then, I need to talk to you.  
  
Li  
  
She replied "yes"  
  
----------------  
  
Okay I want to end this up here. One more chap and I'm out of here.  
  
OH! I already have the new chapter written on my notebook but I'll wait for some reviews. 


	5. Follow your heart

Hope: Chapter 5: follow your heart
    (Yahooe this is the last Chapter and the biggest barely and the maybe the best chapter)
    ----------------------------
    '_' thinking
    "_" talking
    *** change of scene
    ----------------------------
    **Three simple words aren't so simple when you want to express them, when you try to offer one, your heart. Is it really so simple?
    Follow your heart lets see where it takes you. You might find your answer.**
    After some conversation........
    "Sakura, I want to tell you something." he said calmly.
    "What is it?" she asked hoping to hear those three simple words.
    "You're the best person I've ever met, I feel so happy when I see you smile." he stopped
    "But it breaks my heart when you're sad, please don't cry, I've to tell you this, I'll be gone in few months" he said sadly.
    A warm tear left Sakura's eye making its way by the cheek falling down.
    When she cried it ached his heart so much that he wanted to kill himself.
    "Sakura I've only come here for you, please listen to me" he begged.
    "NO! I won't, all these years I've waited for you, is it only for you to go back?" she questoned angrily.
    "I'm sorry but-"
    "I hate you" she cut off.
    She turned and ran away going wherever her heart takes her.
    ****************
    Li shook his head,
    'she hates me'
    Just when he thought that the Sakura book open and two of the cards flew towards him.
    The Light and The Dark.
    They took their spirit form which suprised him and back him a little.
    Stepping a little back he asked nervously
    "how-d how did you take your spirit form without her permission?"
    "We're allowed to when she needs us, master" light card said
    "Ma-master?"
    "Yes, you though don't own us, but I, the Light card along with my sister Dark honour you as our master besides our mistress."
    "Wh-why?"
    "Because it was you who helped her tranform us, both Light and both Dark" Dark answered.
    "Our Mistress needs you Master Li, she was hurt badly when you left her, she changed while you're away and was returning to her normal
    self after you came" said Light
    "But she hates me"
    "She never hated you, and you know that, you love her and she loves you" Both said together.
    "Believe in yourself" they said "go, go to her now, this is the time she needs you the most"
    Li took his cell phone and had a little conversation with the other side, then he rushed through the door believing his heart where she
    may be.
    ****************
    Sakura walked over the small bridge.(its the same bridge where they embraced each other the last time and also the bridge whitch was shown
    in Sakura's first intro 'Catch me clow card'at the end of it)
    She looked down at the lake, tears falling down her cheek. She watched the beautiful fishes which swam in the water unaware of the world
    outside the water.
    "Beautiful, aren't they?" Li commented as he walked to her side.Sakura was surprised as she didn't feel his aura while he came.
    She remained silent.
    "Sakura listen" he stopped when he saw her turn and slowly walk away.
    He grabbed her wrist.
    "Li...Let mE GO" she screamed angrily. She didn't dare turn towards him, looking at his eyes would make her forget everything.
    'I must tell her' he thought "Sakura, I lo-" he was about gave out those three special words when she turned.
    Without looking at his eyes, staring at the ground, she cut him off with her sudden speech.
    "Don't you dare tell me that, you would only hurt me more" she said angrily said.
    "NO! I'm not here to hurt you, Sakura, it hurts me more than it hurts you" he said still holding her wrist.
    She finally looked at his eyes "Then why do you have to leave? why?"
    "Sakura I wo-"
    "Don't you think it proves a lot?" she asked cuting him off without wanting to hear anything from him "it shows your lack of love for me"
    "How dare you doubt my love?" he almost screamed angrily.
    "Oh!" he realised "Who am I talking to, a girl who never understood my affectionate, never knew or wanted to understand my love for her"
    "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I LOVED YOU MORE THAN LIFE, I STILL LOVE YOU MORE THA..." she stopped realising what she said, she looked down.
    She felt his right arm moving around her waist bringing her closer to him and took her face up with the other hand, taking her sight to
    his level of sight.
    At first she hesitated but then she decided to follow her heart. He leaned towards her. She tip-toed to meet his reach.
    Both his arms were behind her holding her tighly against him, and she put her arms around his neck.
    As their lips met she felt her heart warm up after all those years of coldness.
    

  
He slowly moved his head back and looked at her eyes as they slowly open.  

    
    
    "I love you"
    She felt like crying in happiness.
    "Oh Li! I love you too" she smiled and hugged him tighly almost making him breathless.
    But suddenly her smile turned to a frown.
    "What about you? you're still going back."
    "OH that!" his facial expression suddenly changed as if he forgot about that then he slowly brought a warm smile.
    "I already took care of that"
    "What did you do?" she asked anxiously
    "Since I didn't want you to leave your family and friends for me, I begged the clan to stay here."
    "And they agreed?!" she was shocked, she didn't expect this to be that easy.
    Then she made an angry face. "why didn't you ask them in the first place and made me wait for FIVE LONG YEARS"
    "Well, I wasn't old enough to support myself"
    "What do you mean?"
    "The clan threw me out of there, so I'll have to earn my own living"
    Hot tears fell from her eyes 'he sacrificed his life for....me'
    She fiercly hugged him. "Oh! Li I'm so sorry I put you through this, now how will you live?"
    "It's okay, I can make my own living and besides mom said she understood me and she'll help me secrectly in anything"
    "And" he continued "my life means nothing without your beautiful smile, without your sweet voice" he whispered to her ear as they leaned
    closer to each other for another kiss, with more passion this time, without a care in the world but for each other, just a kiss under the
    red sky, under the setting sun.
    **THE END** sniffs (isn't it romantic, I think so)
    ----------------------------
    I hope I've been able to give you good time.
    ----------------------------
    Even though the fic is finished, I'd want to have reviews so that I can learn something from them and won't do the same
    mistakes again.
    I may not (or will not, I hope) write any more CCS fics. But If I get good number of reviews and less flames , I MAY start a humor/romance fic.
    (feel free to flame me if you feel like **BUT** please **notify** me the **mistakes**)
    BTW if I get too many reviews (I don't know how many) asking me for a **sequel** then I'll put one. I've already planned what kind of subject
    it'll be. It'll be action/adventure and romance (if anybody wants, if they don't there will be little kisses but if they do want it to be
    romantic there will be big highlights on this category.)
    _______________________________
    _Name of the fic: Recalled back
    _
    _Summary of the sequel:
    Six years after throwing out the most powerful sorcerer of the Li clan, he had been invited back for a reason he'll soon find out._
    ----------------------------
    bye
    


End file.
